exiles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Blade
Blade Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d8 per level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 + your Constitution modifier Proficiency * Armor: Light * Weapons: Melee weapons * Tools: Thieves' Kit * Saving Throws: Dexterity, Intelligence * Skills: Choose two from Acrobatics, Insight, Perception, Investigation, Deception, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, and Persuasion Equipment * leather armor * (a) dagger or (b) any melee weapon * dagger * (a) explorer's pack or (b) dungeoneer's pack * dark common clothes w/ a hood Cunning Action At 1st level, you may use a bonus action to hide, dash, or disengage. Sneak Attack At 1st level, whenever you attack a creature, if you were hiding or invisible, you deal an additional 1d6 damage. Blade Work At 1st level, you may add your proficiency halved (rounded down) to any attack roll that is made with a weapon that deals slashing or piercing damage. You may do this three times until a short rest is needed. Blade Art At 3rd level, you choose one of the following Blade Art: * Blade Art of The Swarm * Blade Art of The Disease * Blade Art of The Shadow * Blade Art of The Silver Thieves' Cant At 3rd level, you can read, speak, and write a language of code only understood by those with this same feature. Ability Score Improvement At 4th, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 18th level, you may increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one. As normal, you cannot increase an ability score more than 20. Dripping Blade At 7th level, whenever you deal slashing or piercing damage to a creature, you may have them lose hit points every turn until your next turn equal to your proficiency bonus halved (rounded down). Extra Attack At 9th level, you may use the Attack action twice each turn. Blade Throw At 13th level, you may throw any weapon that cannot normally be thrown if it deals slashing or piercing damage up to a range of 30 feet with disadvantage. Any weapon that deals slashing or piercing damage that can be thrown can be thrown 10 feet farther. Mastery of The Blade At 18th level, you only need to roll a 19 or 20 to get a critical with an attack roll, as long as the attack is made with a weapon that deals slashing or piercing damage. In addition, whenever you do roll a critical with a weapon that deals slashing or piercing damage, you add your proficiency bonus to that damage roll. Blade Art of The Swarm Shivs At 3rd level, you gain the ability to throw Shivs. The amount of shivs you have is equal to your current level halved (rounded down). Each shiv has a throwing range of 10/60 feet and deals 1d4 + your level halved (rounded down) slashing damage. You replenish your shivs after a long rest or spending 100 gold on resources to replenish them back up to maximum. Shiv Cloud At 6th level, you may use three shivs to cast a 10x10x10 cube area in a 30 foot radius. Hostile creatures who enter this area are dealt 3d4 + your level halved (rounded down) slashing damage. Lightning Storm At 14th level, you may use five shivs to have all shiv attacks for 1 minute deal an additional 1d6 + your level halved (rounded down) lightning damage. Ultimate Barrage At 20th level, you may use all of your current shivs to target a creature with an attack roll. The damage roll deals damage is equal to 1d4 per shiv consumed this way + your level halved (rounded down) and any lightning damage added to this attack is doubled instead. Blade Art of The Disease Poison Dagger At 3rd level, you are given a weapon named Poison Dagger. It deals 1d4 slashing damage and whenever you deal damage to a creature with this weapon, they must make a DC 14 Constitution saving throw. If failed, they take 1d4 acid damage per turn until your next turn. Lurking Venom At 6th level, whenever you are hiding, your next attack deals additional acid damage equal to 1d4 + your level halved (rounded down). Vile Fog At 14th level, you may create a 10 foot cloud of poisonous gas that deals 1d6 acid damage to a creature for each turn they are inside the area. Poisonous Torture At 20th level, if a creature was dealt damage by your Poison Dagger and failed their Constitution saving throw, your next attack with any weapon that deals slashing or piercing damage deals additional acid damage equal to 4d8 + your level halved (rounded down) Blade Art of The Shadow Thief Training At 3rd level, you add your proficiency bonus to any roll that has you steal or picking a lock. Stealth Attack At 6th level, your Sneak Attack instead deals an additional 2d6 damage. Shadow Warrior At 14th level, whenever you dash, you may become invisible until your next turn. You may use this three times until a long rest is needed. One of The Shade At 20th level, whenever you add your Sneak Attack damage, double that damage instead. Blade Art of The Silver Short Cut At 3rd level, you add your Intelligence modifier to your Initiative bonus in addition to any other bonuses you may add. Burst of Speed At 6th level, your movement speed is increased by 10 and non magical difficult terrain does not cost you extra movement if you dash through it. Uncanny Dodge At 14th level, you may use your reaction to roll 1d6 and subtract that amount from a damage roll aimed at you. You may use this three times until a short rest is needed. Godspeed At 20th level, you may double your movement speed whenever you dash. If you do, all creatures who are ten feet away from you are pushed back 10 feet and any creatures/objects in your path are either pushed away or knocked down. You may use this once until a long rest is needed.